


Fly Me to Heaven

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, Sorry I'm just Zhangjun deprived but tell me who isn't, Yanjun is a teasing piece of shit, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Yanjun tempts Zhangjing into sex in the airplane.





	Fly Me to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them :(

It has been the hundredth time that Zhangjing had glanced at Yanjun weirdly in the past half an hour.

 

His fingers type away at the computer to update the schedule for Yanjun when they land in the US, he shifts comfortably on the bed without finding a suitable position to stay at, he reads through all the newspapers provided by the airline, _and it’s 2am in the morning_.

 

He should be sleeping by now, but he was more awake than ever.

 

Surrounding lights around the cabin has been turned down, the place silent if not for the roaring noise coming from the engine of the plane. _And perhaps, Yanjun’s heavy breathing beside him._

 

Hair ruffled from too much shifting, tie loosened and top few buttons of his shirt off, lips red from too much biting.

 

_Jeans with the zipper pulled down long ago._

 

Zhangjing was regretting that he had rejected _his_ suggestion just a few hours back.

 

Especially when he had caught a few glances at the screen and knows that _he needs more than that._

Yanjun had shot him a sinister smile from time to time, to which Zhangjing had ignored to his best ability.

 

But removing one of his earpieces and pressing it deep into Zhangjing’s ear, Zhangjing immediately falls for the trick.

 

“Leave work for tomorrow. _Come,_ cuddle with me here,” Yanjun places his left arm onto Zhangjing’s shoulder and pulls him close, towards his chest as Zhangjing pushes away the newspaper in his hand.

 

He sees a flash of shadow walking along the aisle, reminding himself where they were at even before they managed to start on anything.

 

“ _Fuck_ , wait first,” he toppled over Yanjun’s lap while reaching carelessly for the “do not disturb” button at the side of Yanjun’s seat, leaning back to his own to jam on the same button.

 

_Just as a safety precaution._

 

He could owe all of that to the great sense of foreboding even before they had boarded the plane.

 

Not expecting Yanjun to not hold a tinge if embarrassment when he requested for lube at the lounge just before boarding. Amazed at how he could breeze through the dumbfounded expression the airline staff returned without searching for a reasonable excuse to substantiate; but just like all professionals, they put up a smile after seconds of hesitation and then met his request within tens of minutes. Of course, the suite cabin had cost so much more for the staff to even advise him against it.

 

Zhangjing was lucky not to be beside him or else he would have to swallow the weird looks and embarrassment on Yanjun’s behalf.

 

Having said that, he doesn’t stop Yanjun when _he_ pulls him close and hugged him tightly.

 

He is facing the screen now, watching quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. Well, he could not deny how Yanjun’s choice of videos were always... _good_.

 

The sound heard from his earpiece could have been too much for him to handle, the rise and fall of Yanjun’s chest being too heavy as he tried to shut his eyes to block off the image that seemed too tempting for him. Only to feel worse, especially when Yanjun’s hand had cupped his face, giving him a kiss, _one after another_.

 

He kissed back only to be pulled away every second after, anticipation rising while the sound of rushed moans flowed through his ears; the couple in the video was close, one speeding up his thrusts and the other shifting his legs wider, Zhangjing realised that he couldn’t just watch and do nothing about his burning erection. _He needed more._

 

Yanjun had known it all, and that’s why, he could pretend to feel fine.

 

He is now switching to another video, right after the couple came in a whole mess right on the sheets, _legs jelly and heavy breaths_ , and more kissing until Yanjun concludes that kissing wasn’t what he was interested in now.

 

Even though Yanjun was staying passive, he could feel the strain on his jeans as he shifted on their bed, unable to find a good spot to lean on.

 

Yanjun was still immersed in the new video while Zhangjing was having a hard time trying to calm himself down. He doesn’t want to let Yanjun see the desperation in his eyes lest it happens what he fears for the most; with the cabin almost full, doing _it_ here seems like the worst choice.

 

It was not like he was left with a choice anyway, right?

 

He searches for a better solution, considering the spacious for an airplane toilet but pushes away the thought immediately after; he could not deny how uncomfortable it would have been with the air stewardess walking past every few minutes to ensure that no special guest had unexpectedly collapsed in there.

_Perhaps, here then?_

 

He doesn’t get the chance to decide anymore, the distance between them both cutting close as Zhangjing feels a tug on his neck and the next thing he knows he’s meeting Yanjun’s eyes. The sound of foreign moaning filling his ears as hot lips meet his, he kissed back with much passion and sucked on _his_ lip while following the rhythm he was listening to.

 

He feels a tongue gliding along his cheek, he holds back a moan while he feels the fingers unzipping his tight jeans, collapsing onto him and then pressing their erections close.

 

He almost screams from the brush of the hard on against his thigh, the sounds through the earphones getting louder and louder and _stop_ ; Yanjun had paused the video to put the computer aside, plucking out the earpieces from both of them before heading back to Zhangjing, whom by now was face flushed and body shaking, “ _let me fuck you now._ ”

 

Perhaps he lost it at this moment, even his senses were not composed enough to bring him back.

 

He knew that he couldn’t just let his boyfriend just fuck in in such an open area like that. _It was not even sound proof, the next guest was just barely a metre away from them._

 

Even then, his worry continued spiraling out of control as he reminded himself that they were on a work trip in the first place; while he was just a mere personal assistant, he couldn’t say the same for Yanjun, who was rather well known in the business field.

 

If their actions raised suspicion, that would mean them being chased by paparazzis incessantly from now on.

 

_The thought of it scares him._

 

Maybe they could just forget about it.

 

But that was just for him. _Yanjun wasn’t going to stop anytime soon._

 

Yanjun was done tugging on his undone tie and leaned down to kiss his neck, Zhangjing almost giving in as he bit on his tongue hard enough to stop himself from being so loud; it wasn’t even that he was desperate for Yanjun’s touch, after work they were just boyfriends, _and he still remembers clearly how cleverly Yanjun had fucked him in their apartment just before they had gotten onto the plane._

 

He doesn’t even remember the route that Yanjun takes as _he_ slowly kisses down his jawline, licking as if he was glazed with icing and sucking his skin like a lollipop.

_Just as Zhangjing remembers, Yanjun always had a sweet tooth like a child._

 

He feels the soft sheets against his back and pulls onto the cloth, ends curled up in a ball as his hips fidget towards the warm touch against his pelvis, too many things happening at one time that _mixes his needs and wants into a cocktail of hasty hip thrusts_ , the scrape on his tongue too rough that he ends up yelping.

 

Zhangjing’s eyes immediately widening to the sudden knock against the partition of their seats, _oh fuck,_ the stewardess had heard that, he almost gets up when asked, “ _Mr. You, is everything okay?_ ”

 

He gets shoved down towards the mattress hard, falling with a loud thud that he was sure the lady would have heard, from the sudden gasp from outside.

 

All ready to explain himself, he swallows a scream when Yanjun cups a hand over his erection, leaving him writhing on the mattress, unable to say a word.

 

Ready to throw a fist towards Yanjun, he couldn’t wipe off the smirk on _his_ face when _he_ replied, “ _yes,_ Mr. You is fine.”

 

Appalled by how calm Yanjun was despite the impending catastrophe, he glares at Yanjun only to receive a huge present in response.

 

He feels smooth silk shoved into his mouth, the sudden action eliciting a silent scream and he feels a hand back to grope his erection and a low voice beside his ear, “ _be quiet_.”

 

The click clack of high heels growing fainter and fainter, indicating the stewardess moving down the aisle.

 

 _Loud and clear_ , the sound focuses on the hot breaths fed to his ear, it’s laboured and deliberate, amidst the slipshod sound of saliva slapped against the cartilage, licking down the crevices and it tickles him from shoulders down.

 

Goosebumps rise from his skin against the cool air from the air conditioning hitting him at his extremities, yet his body was warm, _too warm_ when cold fingers glide along his stomach, rising up his chest and finding him at a nipple, immediately flinching when it swiped across the sensitive bud.

 

The soft silk sliding against his tongue, it’s soft with too little friction, _he screams with no sound_. Fingers pulling on the sheets, shifting up his hips against the only source of comfort he could seek.

 

Zhangjing’s suffering became Yanjun’s source of excitement, the smirk that formed upon the sight of Zhangjing hopelessly watching him with a pained expression, mouth moving with words that already knew; go faster, _please_ , go faster.

 

It’s Yanjun who presses his body down, sinking his knee between the eager thighs and pushing forward, the moans come out muffled but Yanjun understand that he’s enjoying it. He places the nipple between pad of his thumb and index finger, so cleverly rubbing it while Zhangjing squirms noisily under his grip.

 

Yanjun’s watching him with an adoring smile, Zhangjing taking in all the sensations in addition to the burning touch bouncing off his skin. Maybe Yanjun deserves real punishment for all his teasing behaviour, _but Zhangjing wouldn’t deny that he had enjoyed it_.

 

It’s the sudden gush of cool air against his chest for Zhangjing to realise that his shirt has been unbuttoned, skin flushed red just like his cheeks. _Yanjun was watching him blooming like a rose with streaks of pink painting his body with every little touch._

 

“Babe you’re so pretty, you know that,” he whispers barely audibly, but Zhangjing could read his lips nonetheless. There’s nothing stopping the hearts that formed on his eyes despite the disability to respond, the long fingers that are now caressing his cheek, he snuggles against the touch, the cloth that was pulled out from his mouth slowly becomes the underside of a thumb rubbing against his lips, _he parts them and sucks on the invited guest_.

 

The strain in _his_ briefs getting tighter by just watching Zhangjing doing his thing, lips pursed and tongue wrapping around the tiny surface of his finger, _he_ knows _he_ is ready and so is Zhangjing...

 

“Please me more to get what you want, babe,” Yanjun’s smile forms when he removes his finger, Zhangjing is holding his body up while pressing his fists against the mattress, biting his lip in anticipation as Yanjun strips himself out of his briefs.

 

Yanjun’s barely done when Zhangjing pushes him down, crashing his lips onto his from the eagerness of just receiving, _waiting to give_.

 

Pulling away, the string of saliva connecting their lips serving as a clear reminder of _that kiss a_ moment ago, he glides his tongue down Yanjun’s shirt, leaving a mess of stains and he stops when it reaches his crotch.

 

“Babe,” he groans, Zhangjing taking the cue and heading straight in, it’s hot and sticky on the tip of his dick, spreading the precum that formed and slowly licking up the shaft. Yanjun’s holding back all his moans just so Zhangjing would have the confidence to continue without them getting caught.

 

His heart is racing too quickly when Zhangjing finally takes him in his mouth, sliding against his tongue while pulling him close with hollowed cheeks, his fingers tracing the soft locks of hair as it pushes against him rhythmically to the thrusts against his dick.

 

_Pressure building up in his crotch slowly, awaiting release._

 

Holding him closer, _nearer_ , running his fingers through the uneven edges of his scalp, pressing his head towards him, _too gentle to suffocate him._

 

It’s fire that burns and passion that grows, eyes carving a sharp look as he presses down the urge to spill and holds Zhangjing up by his shoulders;

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” he’s breathless without actual effort, narrowing down the background voice to listen to only the person before him even if Zhangjing doesn’t say a word.

 

Two seconds cut short and the doe eyed adorable is squashed between Yanjun’s shoulders, Yanjun kissing down his jaw. _With legs pushed apart, thighs rubbing close together._

_Between him, Zhangjing feels loved and protected._

 

It’s weird when Yanjun sticks his fingers in slowly, cold and foreign and _wet_ from the needed lube, Zhangjing’s whining calmed down by the soothing voice comforting him beside his ear, whispering sweet words and the _I love yous_ , because he means it.

 

It’s painful but it does not hurt him, he’s stretched apart slowly in _one, two, three_ fingers and calmed by the soft and comforting kisses pressed against his lips. He reciprocates with much rigour but Yanjun reduces it to a relaxed pace just so that Zhangjing could catch up nicely.

 

_Within him, there’s nothing else in the world that he needs._

 

Even if he gets too nervous every single time and worries that he’ll be hurt. Or that he will hurt _him_.

 

It’s the soft melody that Yanjun hums against his lips when he pushes in, buffering the expected yelp that _he_ always starts with.

 

That everytime that scares Yanjun that he was being too rough, reducing the pace and the obvious huge lookof concern on his handsome face.

 

“Babe are you okay? Do you need me to go slower?” He’ll stop and ask, but Zhangjing replies with a shake of his head and a small smile _as always_.

 

I only need you beside me, that’s all.

 

He doesn’t say it out loud, but his smile says it all.

 

Throughout, Zhangjing never feels like he’s in this alone. There’s Yanjun beside him, _always_ , his voice, _his lullaby_ , his touch, his skin;

 

The all that belongs to him, comforts him and loves him.

 

_The only all he wants._

_And needs._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll never end smut properly as always...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it while surviving this Zhangjun drought. Wish that there's more actual Zhangjun content to see soon :)


End file.
